


Banished: Resistance is Futile

by MayaTheWatcher



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: H.E.P., Mycelium Resistance, Turf War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaTheWatcher/pseuds/MayaTheWatcher
Summary: "Grian, I hereby sentence you to be BANISHED from this land. Your acts have been deemed treasonous. You have one day to pack whatever you can carry and fly away." Scar smiled evilly from his seat atop the throne. "And don't try to return."What happens when a power-hungry ruler and a chaotic resistance leader clash? The fight for turf comes to a dark turn in Banished.
Relationships: platonic - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ello my children! You may or may not recognize this. That’s because it originated on Wattpad, another publishing site. I decided to create an Ao3 account (finally) and post it on here as well! So enjoy, y’all!

Grian darted around the corner of his barge, hoping to lose the H.E.P. agent chasing him throughout the shopping district. He had been spotted placing mycelium over by The Redzone, Bdubs and xB's shop, who both had been having a staff meeting in the office. Now, the wide-eyed, smiley, red bandanna-wearing man was hot on his little fungi tail.

His hot breath left tendrils of smoke curling from his lips as it escaped into the brisk fall air. "Grian!" he heard Bdubs yell after him. "Get your spore-covered hands back here!"

Grian pumped his legs even faster, heading in the direction of Welsmart, feet pounding against the sandstone and birch road. "I don't think so!" he shouted over his shoulder. As he neared the water's edged, he flared his wings, launching into the sky.

The relief was short-lived as Bdubs rocketed on elytra after him. He chased him far out into the ocean and back again. Round and around the shopping island they raced until Bdubs ran out of rockets. The good thing about wings is that they last as long as you have the energy. And today, like most other days, Grian had some to spare. "Not today, Bdubs!" Grian yelled as the raven-haired man landed clumsily on shore. "Go tell Scar to lick his diamonds and leave the Resistance the heck alone." Chuckling as Bdubs yelled at him in annoyance, he pumped his lilac wings and soared higher into the sky, the blue of the ocean spanning for miles around him.

Twirling around and lazily loop-de-looping, he thought back to how he got his wings, as he often does whilst flying. The Watchers has given them to him. They may not have been the nicest pr most-friendly of people, but they weren't horrible. They took good care of him, gave him powers, and made him the head Watcher of Evo, the old server he was admin of. No, the Watchers weren't bad at all. Especially when comparing to an old friend of his-

Ah, the good ole days of Evo. The escape from high school. Grian shuddered at the thought his pre-adult life.

Gliding through the air was relaxing. Freeing. Like you are in your own world for a moment. And for that moment, the world felt right.

^*^

"I couldn't catch him, sir." Bdubs knelt on one knee at the bottom of the diamond throne, head bowed.

Up in the seat, there sat a man in a purple coat, with black and yellow striped pants, a spectacle on his face. "What ever do you mean, Bdubs?" His hand lazily stroked a cat, her silver and white for glistening in the white and blue light of the beacon chandelier.

"He flew away too quickly for me to catch him."

"Bdubs, Bdubs, Bdubs... Thank you for the hard work. I actually have a gift for you."

"You always have a gift for me!" the Captain of the Mayor exclaimed, looking upwards. The mayor nodded and climbed down the ladder. "You always do!"

"Follow me to my office." Scar grabbed Jellie and stood up, descending the throne and climbing to his second-floor office, Bdubs right behind. "Also, I've been meaning to tell you: Cub has been given the employee of the month award."

Bdubs stopped in his tracks. "WAT!?"

"Oh calm down. He's just been doing such a good job with collecting road passes and stopping resistance supporters that he got his name on a plaque in my office is all." Scar entered the office and took a seat at his desk, Bdubs hanging in the doorway. The wizard mayor summoned a second chair for Bdubs to sit in. "Come sit." Bdubs tentatively entered the room, his footfalls whispers of air. "Why the sad face?"

Bdubs' usual smile had disappeared. "Did you know that Cub has been- been... harassing me, and annoying me!? Why does he get it!? All he does is collect taxes!" He crossed his arms and plopped into the chair.

"How about this." Scar leaned forward, placing his elbows on the desk and chin in his hands. "If you can find the entrance to their HQ, then you can have Employee of the Year."

Smiling one again, Bdubs replied, "I won't let you down, Mayor Scar!"

"I know you won't. That's why I chose you as my campaign captain, after all!" Scar smiled, a hint of something in his eyes. Jellie purred from her position on his lap, yawing and falling asleep.

"So, what's this present you're talking about?"


	2. Chapter 2

Bdubs twirled his present—a diamond blue headband—in his hand, walking down the Town Hall steps. 'Scar really is a nice guy, making these diamond trees, even if I still think it was a waste of diamonds, plus, he gives me presents!' He jumped off the final step and jogged over to the nether portal, ready to go work on his castle, the feeling of someone watching him making the hairs on his arms stand.

^*^

Scar stood up from his position at his desk, placing a sleeping Jellie on the floor next to him. 'Distract and develop. Such a good plan. Such a good one...' He walked over to the window, casting his gaze over the bustling shopping district, eyes following Bdubs.

Hearing a swish of air, he turned around to find the server's resident ninja and double agent standing from a crouched position. "Hello, Etho. Any more news from their HQ?"

The ninja sighed, taking off his hood and mask. "They're onto me, Grian especially. If you want to rid of mycelium, this isn't the way to do it. It's too..." He paused, looking for the right word. "...soft."

"So you're calling me soft."

"Never!, sir." Etho sat in Scar's chair, placing his feet on the top of the desk and lounging, hands behind his head. "I just think the Agency is missing something. You want that fungus gone? We need to take action. Me spying will only get you so far. As well as that diamond flow." He audibly smirked.

Scar glared at the man occupying his seat, motioning for him to move his buttocks. Etho chuckled and stood, walking out the door. Scar sighed, sitting once again in his seat. 'Etho's right. I need to go bigger.' An evil smile flicked onto his face. 'I know exactly what to do.'

^*^

"Hermit- challengeeeessss!!!!!" Grian flew in on his wings and landed at the meeting site, armed with a brain full of mischievous ideas. Mumbo, right-hand fingers twirling his mustache, left hand messing with a parrot settled on a rock, and Iskall and Stress playing Rock, Paper, Scissors looked up at the small hermit.

"Grian Grian Grian..." Iskall chuckled. "What do you have in store for us today?"

"Quite a few challenge ideas, I dare say!"

Mumbo snorted. "Another Uno Reverse card?" Grian giggled. "Well then, let's get cracking."

Each of the members wrote a challenge out on a piece of paper. Grian hummed thoughtfully before righting his. 'Which one shall I choose... Ah, Replace Larry's dia stache with mycelium." He snickered, placing his paper into Stress' dispenser.

Stress laughed right back at him. "I fink you'll enjoy this'ne, love," she said, patting the dispenser.

"We'll see about that." He smirked and crossed his arms, leaning against one of the boulders that surrounded the site.

"I think yoll like this one, dude." Iskall let out one of his signature laughs as he shoved a challenge into Mumbo's dispenser.

"I feel like I should be worried. Should I be worried?" Mumbo's eyes went wide as he mildly started to panick.

"Hush, love," Stress said calling him. "I don't think it'd be anyting too nasty, right Iskall?" She raised an eyebrow at said hermit.

"N-No, nothing, I promise!" Iskall put up his hands defensively, quietly laughing. "Women," he muttered.

"Bett'r not." Stress walked over to her dispenser and readied her button-pushing hand, the other three cultists doing the same. (Yes, it's a cult. Change my mind-)

Grian smiled as Mumbo counted down from 3 to "...1. Everyone, press your buttons."

Grian slapped the wooden button so hard and with so much confidence that it started to splinter. Snorting, he read the words on the paper Stress had "gifted" him. 'Steal Jellie.' "Steal Jellie... Steal Jellie!? Scar's most precious belonging?!" Grian glanced worriedly at the group around him, voice slowly rising in pitch and volume.

"I mean," Mumbo started, scratching his head, "it's a challenge, so you have to go through with it."

Grian scoffed in disbelief, accidentally lighting his paper on fire, purple flames engulfing it, and any ash, in seconds.

"Well, you burnt it," Stress stated. "Gotta go through with it, love." She smiled a sickly sweet smile, turning to read her own paper. "Replace Larry's diamond mustache with mycelium? Beginners challenge. Alright, I'm off to do that." She readied her elytra and zoomed off, yelling the customary "HErMiT cHalLenGeS!" over her shoulder.

The three men stared at each other silently, Grian in shock, Iskall scared, and Mumbo confused. "Wot just 'appened!?"

Grian looked down at his now-empty hand. "I have to become a cat burglar, that's what."

^*^

"So when do you plan on completing all the Reverse Card charrot challenges I left for you and Iskall?" Grian and Mumbo sat perched atop one of the claw-like things of his octagonal base. They liked to do this, flying up to a high point on either of their bases and just chilling. Currently, the brisk fall breeze left Grian wrapping his wings around Mumbo, the two of them huddling against each other for warmth.

"We plan on doing one tomorrow, actually. And we've been doing some individually as well." Mumbo shivered, snuggling closer to Grian.

The winged hermit noticed this. "We can go back down if it's too cold."

"Can I just... hold it again? Like yesterday?" Mumbo made puppy dogs eyes and a pouty face.

Grian laughed, forming a small ball of purple flame in his hands. "Fiiine." He handed it over to the mustachioed man, the later sighing gratefully as the magical heat soaked into his body.

"Thanks G."

"C'mon, say it." Grian smirked.

"Say what?" was his reply, feigning ignorance. Grian just playfully shoved his best friend in the shoulder.

A few moments afterwards, Mumbo whispered, "I love you, bro."

"Right back at'cha, bro."

^*^

Scar fiddled with the crystal before him, listening to the sounds of villagers working in the sprawling town below him. He sat atop his wizard tower, finally returning there for the first time in forever. (Get it?)

He passed the black crystal in his hands back and forth, starting to regret his decision. He placed the crystal down gently on the table, shrugging off his mayoral coat, hanging it on a hook, and donning his wizard attire; hat and all.

Glancing between the wooden staff in the corner and the small black gem on the desk, Scar sighed, a shaky breath escaping his lungs. "You can do this. It's all for the good of the environment, Scar..." He reached out and grabbed his staff, directing it at the crystal and muttering a spell.

"⊣ꖎ𝙹∴ ᔑリ↸ ʖ∷╎リ⊣ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ⎓╎∷ᒷ'ᓭ ⎓╎⊣⍑ℸ ̣ ᒷ∷;

ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ᒷᔑᓭᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ !¡ᔑ╎リ ᔑリ↸ ᒲᔑꖌᒷ ╎ℸ ̣ꖎ╎⊣⍑ℸ ̣ ᒷ∷;

⍑ᒷꖎ!¡ ╎ リᒷᒷ↸ ᔑリ↸ ⍑ᒷ ᓭ⍑ᔑꖎꖎ ʖ∷╎リ⊣ ╎ℸ ̣;

ᓭ𝙹 ╎ ᒲᔑ|| ᓭℸ ̣ ᔑ|| ᔑℸ ̣ᒲ|| ℸ ̣ ⍑∷𝙹リᒷ ᔑリ↸ ᓭ╎ℸ ̣."

As he finished the final word, the crystal pulsed with a red glow, seemingly coming to life. He heard a voice say, echoing inside his head, "It's good to be back."

And that's when he knew... things were gonna be a lot different around Hermitcraft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some platonic Grumbo for y’all before things go downhill lmao


	3. Chapter 3

"Iskall, you got the mycelium?" Mumbo grabbed the various two shovels from the chests in the Omega Tree.

"Yeah, I got'em. Ready to replace a diamond throne?"

In reply, Mumbo just mumbled, "I hate those charrot challenges."

^*^

"Y'know, this could be Grian forcing us to join his resistance," Iskall said as he mined up the diamond blocks.

"He does have a sneaky way of doing things, that little gremlin. Though I have to admit, this is kinda fun," Mumbo said as he replaced the empty spaces with mycelium. "I have had a change of heart from earlier."

The cyborg chuckled. "Now which one of us is going to store the throne?" Iskall finished up his portion, waiting for his partner-in-crime to complete his task.

"I guess I could build a vault that Scar has to figure out how to open? Place it in there? I don't want to lose the entire economy of Hermitcraft." He lifted the lid of the shulker box and placed in the diamond blocks, Iskall following suit. "THRONE.ZIP... I think that's what I'm going to name the box." Sticking the box into an anvil and renaming, he placed it into his ender chest, waving goodbye to Iskall. "I should probably get to work on the vault."

"Well, I'll see ya around, dude. Later!" He rocketed away, carrying the shovels back to his tree.

Mumbo started packing up things when a quiet _merow_ echoed throughout the empty Town Hall. He turned around. "Oh? Why hello, Jellie." The silver and white cat walked over to the redstoner, nuzzling her head in his hand. Mumbo stroked the cats head. "You won't tell Scar about this, right?" Jellie just purred, blinking her eyes. "I'll take that as a yes, then." Mumbo chortled, equipping his armor and elytra and heading towards the Hall's portal.

Jellie watched Mumbo enter the nether, sighing and returning to her hunting for mice in the sewers underneath the shopping district. _'Someone has to rid of some sort of pest. Not like Scar was making any progress...'_

^*^

"What is this?!" Cub stared at the now fungi-covered throne, Scar silent beside him. "Wh-what, how, who?!" Cub paced in the doorway then ran up the stairs to his office, Scar just standing still. "This is unacceptable, outrageous, a disgrace to the server..." His voice trailed off as he entered his office, slamming the door.

"Jellie," he called out softly. The familiar appeared next to him. "Did you see this happen?"

_'No.'_

Scar eyed his cat warily. "Oh really..."

_'Really.'_

"∴⍑𝙹'ᓭ ᓭ╎↸ᒷ ᔑ∷ᒷ ||𝙹⚍ 𝙹リ?" Jellie blinked out of sight, Scar sighing. 'Why do I bother...' He lowered his head and climbed up the stairs to his office.

Grabbing a book from his shelf, he settled behind his desk and started reading.

^*^

Grian glanced around him and opened the door to the Resistance HQ, deeming no H.E.P. Agents watching him. Their new base of operations hadn't been sussed out YET, but False, one of the enemy Agents, had been sniffing out their fungus fumes and following them around.

Tucking his wings close to his body, he shimmied through the narrow entrance and descended to the main floor. Waiting in there was Impulse, xB, and Etho, their Bdubs masks placed on the center table. "Just missing Ren, Jevin, and Stress?"

Impulse nodded, handing a shulker full of mycelium to the Mother Spore. "Thanks Impulse."

"No problem, G-man." Etho was sulking in the corner, arms crossed and hood up. Grian sent a stiff glance in his direction, Impulse doing the same.

Etho narrowed his eyes, uncrossing his arms and walking over to xB who was sitting in his chair, fiddling with a faulty repeater.

Grian turned back to Impulse. "So I was thinking, how about we invite Tango to join us?"

"I don't think so, Grian. He seemed to like the idea of grass last time I spoke with him. But it doesn't hurt to ask his opinion again."

"Just don't be sus. Even the neutral party can't know who we are."

"Roger that," Impulse replied, nodding and going to sit in his chair as the final three Resistance members arrived.

"Welcome everyone," Grian announced, "to the Mycelium Resistance meeting."

^*^

As the Resistance members parted ways, returning to their bases to prepare to sleep, a certain member of the server was wide awake, panicking in his house. 'Has the day finally come? Has "he" returned? I could barely defeat him last time. What am I going to do?!'

As Wels tried to calm himself, placing away his armor and going to change for bed, he couldn't stop the nagging feeling in his brain telling him that Helsknight had returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma just be like pog I wrote a song for thisssssssssssssssss-


	4. Chapter 4

"Jellie? Oh Jellieee." Grian sat perched on one of the trees in Scar's village, glancing downward to the bustling community below him for a chance to spot the silver and white familiar. "Jelli-" Grian let out a high-pitched squeak as Jellie appeared from out of nowhere, standing next to him. "Oh my Notch, Jellie! Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Jellie just inclined her head and walked over to Grian, settling herself in the hermit's lap. Grian's blue eyes twinkled with some unknown emotion. "Now, hear me out, Jellie..." He stroked her head. "There's this thing I do with my friends called Hermit Challenges, and... someone challenged me to..." He paused for a moment.

Sighing, Grian placed the furry cat on the branch next to him, Jellie casting a confused glance as to why the head scratches had stopped. "Someone challenged me to... s-steal you... I don't- I don't want to, but it's a challenge... I don't know what to do." Pulling his wings around him and curling in on himself, he placed his head in his hands. "And I'm talking to a cat."

Jellie looked at the Resistance leader with sympathy. _'It's ok, Grian.'_

Grian jumped at the new voice. He rushed to stand, losing his balance and falling into the village below him. Jellie cringed at the sound of flesh meeting earth, rolled her eyes, and climbed down the tree gracefully.

Groaning, Grian slowly sat up. "Wh-what... was that y-you?" Grian stuttered, backing away from the cat, pushing himself on scrapped and bloody hands, wincing at the searing pain.

 _'No, it was the wind. YES, it was me.'_ Jellie rolled her eyes, exasperated. _'I forgot that Scar didn't tell you I could do this.'_

"But your mouth-"

_'Doesn't need to move for me to talk. Only you can hear this.'_

Grian closed his eyes and took in a shaky breath. "Alright, then." Opening his eyes, he summoned his magic to heal his wounds. Jellie sat patiently, her Aussie voice silent inside his head.

"So," Grian said, breaking the silence. "Can I... 'borrow' you?"

_'Fine.'_

Grian brought himself up to a standing position, grunting as he placed his weight on his right ankle, still sore from the fall. Thankfully, his almost-unbreakable wings cushioned most of the impact, leaving the feathers dirty. "Guess I'll have to clean those later."

_'Now are we going to go?'_

"Yes, yes. Jeez..." He sighed, shaking his head. "Didn't know Scar had to put up with you."

 _'More like the other way around._ _I love that purple stuff that's stained on your sweater..._ _'_ The pair started off on the short walk to the mansion.

Glancing down at the front of his shirt, Grian hastily wiped his hand, rubbing off the dirt and mycelium that cling to it. Then it clicked. "Wait, are you saying...?"

 _'I'll be happy to join your Resistance. Scar isn't really making any progress with the Agency, and he already suspects me to like the mushrooms_ _that once were on the island_ _. I guess he isn't wrong-"_ Jellie contentedly swung her tail back and forth, Grian pondering this information.

'Maybe this challenge will pay off after all,' he thought.

^*^

Armor clinked and clanged against each other as Helsknight adjusted his position, hissing at all the noise he had made. He'd been spying on his alter, Welsknight, as he had been restocking Welsmart. 'Welsmart... what a stupid name.' He cackled quietly.

Wels exited the store, making his way to the Town Hall's portal. Hels waited a few minutes before making his move to follow Wels to his base.

His plans from the mayor had been simple:

_ Flashback _

_"So, you're the one that summoned me."_

_The brown-haired man huddled in the corner, his purple robes shaking_ _from fear, along with the rest of his body._ _"Y-yes. I... I need help. There are a bunch of annoying Mycelium supporters on the server, and I want to stop them."_

_"So what do you want me to do?" Hels twirled his sword around lazily._

_"First off... I need you to replace your alter, so to s_ _-s_ _peak."_

_"Replace Wels?" Hels thought for a moment._

_Scar nodded_ _, trying to calm his nerves_ _. "Yes. Lock him up or something, I don't know. But then_ _p-_ _pretend to be him, and join the Resistance."_

_"I_ am _a fan of grass, if I had any say in the matter."_

_Scar smiled_ _nervously_ _, his emerald green eyes darting away from Hels' red stare. "Perfect."_

_ End flashback _

So here he was, trying to... _dispose_ of Wels. And if things got out of hand— _which they wouldn't_ —he could always call for help from... a "friend."

Hels equipped his elytra—a gift from Scar—and glided down to the portal, slipping into the fiery dimension he called home.

^*^

"And that concludes today's episode, and I hope to see you in the next one!" Wels waved to the camera floating in front of him, sighing as the red light went out. "Another video done." Grabbing the camera, he tucked it under his arm and strode outside his front door. His goal was to put the third-person camera away into a chest, but a lectern and accompanying shulker box outside his door stopped him. 'How odd...' Placing the camera on the ground next to him, Wels read the first page:

_Hello neighbor!_

_Just wanted to leave some more wheat for your leather project._

'More wheat? But no one's ever dropped off any wheat befooore...' His inner thoughts trailed off as he pulled out his sword, getting into a defensive position and glancing around, looking for his evil alter ego. "I know you're there, Hels. Come out an play."

From his spot hidden out at the edge of the forest, Hels threw an enderpeal, materializing right in front of Wels. "Long time no see, Wels," he spat out, hitting Wels over the head with the flat of his sword.

Stumbling backwards and falling against the house, Wels put a hand to his ringing head, the netherite helmet dented and applying a direct source of pain to his skull. "Good to see you too," was the good knight's reply, tasting blood on his tongue. As he spoke, some ended up on his lips.

"Awww, knighty bit his lip?" Hels made a mocking pouty face, hugging his iron sword like a stuff animal. "Time for bed, Wels." Hand reaching into his inventory, he pulled out a milky white splash potion, stepped back, and threw it at the injured warrior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANY THEORISTS IN THE HOUSE????????? DROP DEM LIKE HOT POTATOES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> (Also, I imagine Jellie's voice to be something like Pearlescentmoon's, but sassier. S A S S Y K I T T Y-)


	5. Chapter 5

Chains and the lack of armor.

Those were the first two things that Wels felt without needing to open his eyes.

Next, is that there was no light in the room he was in, and he was sitting on a hard floor.

He slowly peeked open an eye. The room was, indeed, very dark, a single redstone torch lighting the 25 square-block room. In the corner was a barrel and a bed. There was no way in or out, obsidian lining all four walls, floor, and ceiling. The only pass to the outside world would be to rip out the iron bars from a 1x1 window, or remove the obsidian.

He grunted as a wave of pain washed through his head. 'Hels apparently didn't give me medical attention,' Wels thought bitterly.

If you speak of the devil, then he shall appear.

Wels could hear the clanking of armor hitting against itself from through the window. "Well, that was easy." Hels' deep voice echoed from outside the barred window, Wels' silver armor replacing his own black set.

"I see what you're planning, and it's never going to work." Wels struggled against the chains, failing to free himself from them. "One, your hair. Two, your eyes, three, your voice."

Hels made a grunting sound to clear his throat. The voice that came out of his throat twin to Wels'. "Remember, I am you."

"Eyes?"

"Ever heard of magic?" Hels' eyes flashed to blue, all trace of red gone. "Same for the hair." His brown hair faded slowly to blonde.

That's when Wels heard another set of footsteps. Hels turned to the newcomer. "Ah, Mr. GoodTimesWithScar. Thank you for helping me with my new look."

Wels let out a strangled noise. "Scar! How could you do this!? After all we have done for you!"

Scar flinched at his words, bad memories resurfacing in his mind. As the wizard walked up to the window and stood next to Hels, Wels could see what had changed: a murky blood-red streak ran through both of the mayor's clear green eyes. "Hels," Wels growled in annoyance. "What. Did. You. Do."

"What had to be done." Hels nodded to Wels and turned away, Scar following him.

Wels thought, though, for one second before Scar has walked away, he had heard something.

_"I'm sorry, Wels......"_

^*^

Grian placed Jellie down at the Hermit Challenges meeting site, the other three cultists staring at the little Watcher in shock. "You've done it!?" Stress exclaimed.

"Yes, I did. No thanks to you..." Grian mumbled the last part.

"By goly gosh, he's done it." Mumbo patted Grian on the back, Iskall clapping his hands.

"Have the rest of you done your challenges yet?" Grian asked.

"Mumbo and I did one from your Uno Reverse card," Iskall stated.

"Yeah, we replaced the throne..."

Grian doubled over laughing. "I bet Scar got a kick outta that one!"

Jellie let out a little squeak, Grian glancing at her quickly before returning his attention to the humans.

Stress said that she had replaced Larry's beard with mycelium, deeming her challenge complete. Mumbo and Iskall has yet to complete theirs.

"What did you guys get anyways?" Grian asked.

"I got..." Mumbo fished out a paper from his pocket. " _Mine for diorite then burn it."_ Grian facepalmed while Stress just shook her head, sighing at Iskall's unhealthy obsession with destroying the block.

"I got _Randomly start roleplaying with someone._ " The other three Hermits present burst into guffaws and giggles.

"That should be entertaining," Grian stated, slowly calming down from his laughing fit.

"Dude..." was Iskall's reply. This sent Mumbo, Stress, and Grian back to laughing, Iskall soon joining in.

"Th-that's a good one, M-Mumbo!" Grian clutched at his stomach.

Growing tired of all their bickering, Jellie nudged Grian's leg with her head, looking at him wide-eyed.

"I think Jellie wants to go." Jellie seemingly nodded and waved her tail. Grian reached down and grabbed the familiar, grasping her tight in his arms and flying away.

As the mansion loomed in the distance, Jellie nuzzled her head in his arms, the rumbling of her purring spreading down Grian's arms. "Thanks for letting me do this. And the challenge didn't say for how long..."

_"I'm fine with whatever."_

"Cool."

^*^

Cub sat in his office, writing in the tax registers, filing forms and whatnot. Scar had been out on an end run all day, struggling to keep his chest monster shop stocked.

At least, that's what Scar has told him.

A quiet knock sounded from the doorway. Cub glanced up from his work to see Welsknight enter his office. "Hey, Wels. What can I help you with?"

"It's not Wels." Helsknight took off his helmet, the magic cloaking his body falling away to reveal his true features.

"Helsknight." Cub grabbed his sword and sprang from his chair.

"Oh please, put that toothpick away." A sound was heard from the hallway. Hels pushed the door wider to reveal a slightly shaking Scar. Cub's expression changed to something between worry and anger when he saw the red streak in the mayor's eyes.

"What did you do to Scar."

"He's just helping me stop the Mycelium Resistance," Scar replied, glancing down at his feet.

"Scar..."

Helsknight grabbed Cub by the shirt, whispering something furiously into his ear. Cub's eyes widened at the words, an audible gulp sounding from him.

"Uh, H-Hels," Cub started. "Welcome to the Town Hall." He gestured to the walls surrounding them.

Hels smirked. "Well... That went easier than I expected."

Scar just lowered his head, the red streak on his eyes growing bigger. His face twisted, a twin smirk slowly growing on his own face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love dropping Dream SMP quotes in my Hermitcraft stories lmao


End file.
